


Apprentices talk, you know!

by Sunshineflick



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: ALSO Spottedleaf will probably appear later, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Gen, Maybe A Little Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but will probably grow up as the chapters progress, cause my brain can't focus working on anything longer than 20 minutes, cinderpelt might appear but same for her, for some flavor, jumping inbetween plot points, maybe? - Freeform, sandpaw and dustpaw are nice(r) in this, sandpaw can and will say cat swears, shes a lesbian and doesn't have feelings for firepaw, spottedleaf and yellowfang working together as wlw and bi solidarity, they're all apprentices in this, when whitestorm isn't looking, written in a play format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineflick/pseuds/Sunshineflick
Summary: The world of Warriors isn't a exactly a peaceful place to be, with its wild dogs, cars, and unfriendly cats waiting just around the corner to attack! At least, that's what Firepaw had thought. But when more often than not he's lazying around the camp, conversations can be his lifesavers. (Of boredom.)
Relationships: Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar & Ravenpaw (Warriors), Sandstorm & Dustpelt (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Apprentices talk, you know!

Graypaw: Hey Ravenpaw, do you think water is wet?

Ravenpaw: Huh- uh.. No..? 

Graypaw:But it is!

Raven: No. No. it’s because wetness is like.. It’s like a conditional thing, water can’t be wet   
because it’s a condition.

Graypaw: Water is wet cause it’s always wet. 

Firepaw: What are you two talking about?

Ravenpaw: Graypaw thinks that water is wet.

Graypaw: But it is!

Firepaw: It isn’t.

Graypaw: What if you had some water and then you poured more water in, it’s wet then.

Ravenpaw: But that’s just more water! 

Firepaw: Yeah.

Graypaw: No no, cause like when the water touches the other water’s surface it is then wet.

Firepaw: What..? That’s just more liquid.

Sandpaw: What are you guys talking about?

Ravenpaw: Water being wet, I guess.

Sandpaw: That’s stupid, water isn’t wet.

Dustpaw: Well, to be fair water can sometimes be wet. When it’s snow or ice. Then you can make it wet.

Sandpaw: But it’s not water anymore, it’s ice.

Dustpaw: It’s still water, just in a different form.

Sandpaw: All I’m saying is that water in a liquid form cannot be wet. If it’s solid then it’s not a liquid anymore.

Dustpaw: But it can be turned back into a liquid.

Sandpaw: But at that moment it’s not! 

Graypaw: Well, I think that’s water is wet. And there’s nothing you can do to change my mind.

Sandpaw: Whatever.

[Silence follows]

Firepaw: ...Do fish die when the water turns to ice?

Graypaw: I don’t think so, Lionheart told me that only the top layer of the water is frozen, the   
rest is still moving. Cause it’s moving too fast to be frozen. 

Firepaw:Hmm.. What if I ran fast enough, would I stop being cold?

Ravenpaw: I don’t think that’s how it works. Besides, I don’t think Tigerclaw would be happy about it.

Firepaw: If water can do it, I can too.

Graypaw: Yeah Ravs, this is like.. A scientific experiment. And if that smelly old badger comes around I’ll just tell him we’re doing an endurance test that Lionheart sent us on.

Firepaw: Yea!

Ravenpaw: Alright, if you’re sure.. I’m going to stay in here.

[Firepaw and Graypaw leave the den. Ravenpaw watches as the two nearly knock into Tigerclaw.]

Ravenpaw: Oh dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Firepaw talks to Spottedleaf about crayfish. :o)


End file.
